Bedside Manners
by TheYummyPencil
Summary: Moose is in an accident. Andie is at his bedside. She develops a new appreciation for him when he's unconscious…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know Step Up isn't exactly a masterpiece. But there's something cute about it! Mostly Moose. And the dancing…don't even get me started. **

**So anyway. Moose and Andie. Or as I like to call them, **_**Moosandie**_** (it'll never take off, I know). This randomly popped into my head for them a few hours ago. I know it's not a ship for everyone (maybe not anyone but me). I hope you enjoy anyway. Even if you're hopelessly devoted to Chandie! **

**Bedside Manners**

She kind of liked him this way. Still. Quiet. Even if he was only in such a state because he got ploughed by a damn moped.

Andie had been at school when Mrs. Alexander called her that morning. Before then the world outside had died, and she was left with nothing but the rhythmic thump of the track and her own damp lithe reflection. But then the music faded and her ringtone blared (Timbaland being her artist of choice nowadays) and Moose's mum told her he had been in an accident. The world came crashing in again.

She rushed to the hospital, forgetting to tell Chase or anybody as her mind clouded with thoughts of a friend in trouble.

Now she stood ineptly by the blue curtain, watching Mrs. A sniff over her son's bed.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"_He will_," Andie croaked, gripping the curtain.

"He hit his head hard. When he fell. The doctor said…"

"Forget what the doctor said." Andy strode over to the slight woman with her curly dark hair. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Moose'll-"

"_Robert_."

"Right. _Robert_ will be okay. Why don't you go get some water, huh? Maybe call a few people? Ask them to bring that Turkish Delight stuff he likes."

A smile hovered over her pale face and she rose, asking Andy to take her place by his bedside, on the uncomfortable blue chair.

As soon as she left Andy's supportive smile faded. She sighed and rested her elbows on the bed, regarding Moose's cute, awkward face. She scratched her nose, fiddled with her hands, tugged at her ponytail. Andie began to speak, not knowing what else to do.

"You're a cool kid, Moose. Did I ever tell you that? I should've told you that. I mean…not cool in that obvious way. Like Chase. It's like you don't try. You're just this…_awesome nerd_. And I love you for it…"

She bit her lip hard and let her hand drift down to his hair, where it tangled into soft black curls. She felt the bandages underneath.

"You've been there for me," Andie muttered. "For as long as I've known you, you've been there. That can't change. You _can't_ not wake up. You got hit by a _moped_ for Chrissake!" And as she said this Andie gripped his hair hard, only to jump practically out of her skin when Moose yelped in response.

"You were awake?" she exclaimed as his eyes fluttered open. Her mind immediately began to replay all that she had just said. Andie flushed. "How long've you been awake for, Moose? Your mum was practically mourning already!"

"_I know_," he groaned, rubbing his scalp. "I couldn't take waking up to her teary kisses. And anyway," he grinned. "I wanted to hear what you had to say about me. Why can't you get all soppy like that when I'm conscious, huh?"

Andie scoffed and flopped back into her chair, tongue working into the side of her cheek, arms crossed. "You're a goof, you know that?"

"_I know_," he sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Andy could not help a flood of relief. Thoughts of comas and plug-pulling had been creeping into her mind.

He turned to look at her and she realized she was staring. "I was rushing to see _you_, you know. Worked out these awesome steps last night. For Collins' class? So I'm whizzing across the street on my new bike, thinking about how impressed you're gonna be, when this octogenarian comes out of _nowhere _and crashes into me." She was laughing before he had even finished talking.

"I should sue you really," he continued. "'Cause you're kind of responsible for this whole thing. But I'm a nice guy so I won't ask you for money." He attempted to sit up. "You just have to kiss me."

She snorted unceremoniously but soon realized that he was serious. Andie folded her arms tighter across her chest, trying to suppress the quickening tempo of her heart.

"Don't even _think_ about it, jailbait," she muttered.

"But I'm eighteen in like a year!" he protested. More like two.

She fixed him with a coquettish look. "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait then."

He matched the stare. "_I'll wait_." And he flopped back down.

Andy began to tap her foot on the floor. Would he wait? Would _she_? No. She wouldn't! Because he was Moose and he had Sophie. And she had Chase. She was happy with Chase. But she was happy with Moose, too…

Andie was saved having to contemplate who she was happier with when the curtains were flung open. Mrs. Alexander swept in, followed by Sophie.

"Robbie!" she trilled, throwing herself onto her son. Moose's maybe girlfriend gave Andie a small wave and moved to kiss his cheek. Andy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Chase smiling down, as well as their 'crew' from The Streets shuffling in.

"Why didn't you find me and tell me?"

"_Sorry_," she murmured. "Wasn't really thinking at the time, you know?"

He nodded like the supportive, gorgeous, perfect boyfriend he was and kissed her cheek, before joining the gathering around Moose. She could barely see him as she stood.

Andie could not fight the wave of resentment as she drifted away from his bedside. She realized that she hardly ever got time alone with him lately. She _liked_ alone time with him, even if it comprised of him hitting on her.

Andie figured Moose needed to get hit by mopeds more often.

**Author's Note: This is my first and probably only Step Up fic. Tell me what you thought!**

**Peace and GBU (God Bless U)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: At first I wasn't so sure about making this a multi-chapter thing. But then I realized, Moose and Andie need us! And we need them! This site is overpopulated by Chandie. So- of course- I will continue, as you so kindly requested…**

**Blanket Disclaimer: Do we actually need these things? I mean, are there a bunch of lawyers patrolling this site right now? Well, if there are…I do not own Step Up or its sequel!**

**Chapter 2: A Groovy Kind Of Mood**

"Mum, get off me!" Moose glanced at Andie in embarrassment, while his mother fussed with the collar of his shirt.

Andie laughed and tossed his overnight bag (though it seemed like Mrs. Alexander had packed for a month) into the trunk of the car. Despite the light atmosphere, however, she could not lift the weighty guilt. Moose was still a kid. But just twenty four hours ago she had considered…

"_Hey, Miss Thang_!" he poked his head out of the car window. Andie realized she had been standing by the boot like an idiot. "What's the hold up?"

She shook her head, tugged at her bright red vest a little and got into the backseat…

Andie lugged Moose's bag up the stairs (apparently the near concussion had rendered him useless) while his mother bustled about the kitchen.

She realized she had never been in his room before as he shut the door behind them. Andie took in all the details; a computer mounted on a cluttered desk in the corner, a Superman calendar, a Michael Jackson poster above his bed. She strolled past the book shelf, which sported all those famous novels she had heard of but never read.

"Hey, sit down," he said abruptly. "I wanna show you those steps I was talking about…"

"Moose, you just got out of hospital!"

He made a face and began to fiddle with the stereo system. "This motherly protectiveness is _not_ sexy. Sit."

She rolled her eyes but found herself complying, plopping down on the firm bed.

"_Prepare to be blown away_…"

By the end of the song Andie was. Moose's talent never ceased to amaze her, his seamless connection with the music.

"So what d'you think?" he panted a little. "Good enough for MSA?"

"Hm." She didn't want to give him a big ego. "_Too good_." But then she didn't want to be a hater either.

He flopped down next to her with a sigh. "Better than Chase?" he asked, fixing her with a wide, expectant stare.

Andie grimaced slightly. She didn't want to compare. But if she _had to_, she added to herself, she would say that while Chase was an amazing technical dancer, Moose had crafted his own flair for it that couldn't be rivaled, or even imitated. Andie opted not to say anything and stood.

She went over to the radio and rifled through his CD collection. She stopped at one in particular.

"I didn't know you liked Amy Winehouse's music."

"Does anybody _not_ like Amy Winehouse's music?"

"_Good point_." He appeared at her side and took the CD out.

"But you can't dance to her."

"Says who?"

He took it out of its cover and popped it in. "Amy's a groovy chick!" Moose pressed play and jazz type music began to blare. "And I can tell you're in a groovy kind of mood."

He swayed and swiveled in that weird way of his, quirky and beguiling.

'_I cheated myself_…'

"Ah, he sings, too!" Andie quipped. He brushed this off with a smile, taking her hands in his. Andie stiffed as she was drawn closer, coaxed into the rhythm.

He continued in a mellow quaver. '_Like I knew, I would. I tol'ya, I was trouble. You know that I'm no good_!'

Against her better judgment Andie melted into the beat, swaying with her friend. She had to admit it felt kind of…

'_Upstairs in bed with my ex-boy, he's in a place but I can't get joy_…'

He was singing in her ear now. Andie's eyes flickered open and she realized how close they actually were. Too close. Her breathing hitched. Shit.

"I uh…_I have to go_."

She pulled away more abruptly than she had intended and stumbled towards the door.

"But I thought you were staying for lunch!" he protested.

Andie thumped down the stairs, into the living room, through the kitchen where Mrs. Alexander was regarding the oven.

"_Gotta go, Mrs. A_," she croaked. "I'll see you around."

"You're leaving? But I'm making lasagna today!"

Andie paused outside the doorway, tempted for a moment. But then she remembered who she would be sitting across the table and fled.

**Author's Note: Don't mind the curse word, folks! You'll notice I bumped up the rating for safety's sake. By the way, I love Amy's music. Not so much her personal life …**

So apparently Adam Sevani can sing (triple threat, baby!) and the thought of Moose doing that made me feel all squee and warm and girly. What were _your_ reactions? Inquiring, review-hungry minds want to know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Hope you enjoy the next chappie…**

**Chapter 3: Dying Dances**

"_And one-two-three_, _one-two-three_! Andie-are-you-with-me?"

She blinked and then blushed upon realizing that everybody else had stopped. No. Andie had _not_ been with Chase. Her body, yes. They were pressed together, hands linked, frames locked. But her mind had drifted to the far left of him, where Moose and Sophie stood, likewise entwined.

"_Sorry_," she said hastily. "Feeling kind of spacey. Ballroom's not quite my thing."

"Well, could you maybe…_make it_ your thing?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "_I'll try my best_."

Chase took this as a sign not to try and be smart with her. They started over…

Since The Streets, it became clear that there was a wide range of untapped talent in MSA. Hoping to explore this talent ("Think of dance as like- _an adventure_", Chase had told her) and get to know students better, Chase started a club for social sort of dancing, outside of classes.

The group of about thirty went through hip-hop, tap, jazz, and this week- much to Andie's chagrin- ballroom. It was a lot less fun than the sexy something-or-other they had done at Missy's party. How the sparks had flown then! They practically set the house on fire. And now…now not so much. He kept stepping on her toes. Or maybe she kept stepping under his feet. Either way, it wasn't working…

"All right, people, let's take five! _Hundred_…"

"Sorry," she muttered once more. "I'll focus next time. _Promise_."

Chase turned back and offered his trademark grin. "_Hey_," he put a finger under her chin. "You're still an amazing little dancer. Even if you suck at ballroom."

That killed the moment a bit, but Andie did not to say so, opting to playfully swipe his hand away instead.

Chase departed with the intention of 'mingling', something he did well, but with a hint of condescension he probably wasn't even aware of.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest thing!" Who else could it have been but Moose? She turned, a wry grin playing about her face.

"I could say the same for you and Sophie. Acting all suave."

"Who's acting?" he exclaimed.

She snorted but discomfort descended quickly as they stood in silence. Why was it so hard to look him in the eye lately?

Moose shuffled, hands in his pocket. "So you'll save the last intensely awkward dance for me?"

"_No_," Andie blurted and knew by the look on his face that she had injured him. It's just that…" she hastened, "I'm not really in a _groovy kind of mood_ right now."

He nodded. "This dancing doesn't have much feeling. You should take it up with your…_Chase_."

He never called him her boyfriend.

"I will."

Andie needed him to go now and she emphasized this with a deliberate silence. He didn't take the hint.

"You're coming to Sophie's party, right?"

"Isn't everybody?"

"_Good answer._ But please…no sweats!"

"Hey, I wore a dress! Once…"

"You looked really pretty the first time."

Andie was horrified to feel cheeks warm at the compliment. It was a year late but still…

"_Get outta here, you dope_" she muttered, shoving his shoulder.

Moose stumbled away and Andie was left feeling relieved and disappointed.

Smiles came up to say hi and saved her from any further agonizing.

**Author's Note: 'Sup everybody! How's life? And how's my fic coming along? Please, I do **_**not**_** want to write something that you aren't enjoying. So if I'm doing anything wrong with the characters or whatever, don't hesitate to say!**

**Next chappie will be Soph's party. Yay! I likes a party…**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: Thanks for the input, guys! And thanks to Gweakles for reminding me that Chase isn't really **_**that**_** big of an arsehole. But I have no intention of doing a hatchet job on him in this fic! Just trying to show the slight friction in their relationship. **

**As for Soph, I hope to give her a much stronger personality (perhaps Cassie's lukewarm acting was to blame- no offense to fans!). **

**And now, **_**Chapitre Quatre**_**! That was just me trying to show off. I suck at French…**

**Chapter 4: Dinner For Two**

Andie hated herself. Just when she and Sophie were something close to friends, she had to go and let another boy come between them. It wasn't that she was all hot for Moose. That would be _ridiculous_. But he was her friend before he was Sophie's maybe boyfriend. And now she had to share him with her and her family and friends. She was trying to be happy for them. But he was hers first…

The birthday bash started off with a dinner.

More than fifty people sat along a glass and wrought-iron table, all in formal attire. Waiters swooped in and out, presenting them with their first course. According to the cute little menu cards on the table they were to have three courses from Mexico, the Philippines and West Africa, all countries that made up Sophie's origins.

Andie adjusted her dress uncertainly (a midnight blue, empire-line that Sarah thrust upon her) and glanced around. Sophie sat at the head of the table, Moose on her right side and Andie on the left, with Chase next to her.

"On this night, _we are royalty_, and shall sit like so," Sophie had informed them and given a sweet smile that made Andie heat with guilt.

Further along the table were MSA students and The Others, as they had been unofficially dubbed…

"_A toast!_" Chase raised his champagne glass and the general chatter died swiftly. "To the lovely birthday girl-"

"And to non-alcoholic wine for her boyfriend!" Sophie's somewhat obnoxious cousin, Gloria interrupted. The table erupted into laughter. Moose simply smiled.

Andie knew that Moose's smile had characteristics. A slight one meant he was consciously putting on the charm, and a broad one meant he was genuinely happy. A vague one meant he was teetering between excitement and trepidation, and a bright, tight one showed that he was annoyed, and trying _not_ to show it.

For the next five minutes Moose's smile would remain fixed. Chase had to nudge her elbow gently before she realized she was staring.

"What?" he murmured, eyes flickering to Moose.

"_What_?" she replied and smiled hard.

"What's up with this fork?" Moose picked up a silver one. "It's so tiny…"

Sophie giggled and shook her head, dark hair rippling as she did so. "That's for desert, _silly_. And this is for salad. And _this_…"

"I didn't really know what they were for either," she admitted, wanting to spare him some embarrassment.

Sophie shook her head. "Chase, what kind of education are you giving this girl?"

The remark initiated one of their rare conversations. While they chatted, Moose and Andie dug into their daintily presented Crab nachos. Andie looked across the table and was hardly surprised to see a smudge of cheese at the corner of his mouth. Something like love rushed through her at the memories of their first lunch table enounter. Just then, he looked up.

"_What?_" he mouthed.

"_You've got a little_…" she mimed back and tapped the corner of her own mouth.

He wiped at his lip with the sleeve of his jacket and made a sheepish face.

Andie smirked. "_Loser_."

"_Biach_."

"_Ms. Jackson_."

A grin spread honey-slow. "_Tastes like candy cane on Christmas!_" Moose sang quietly.

Andie snorted aloud, causing Chase and Sophie to stop talking. An uncertain silence followed in which she smiled and shook her head fervently. They resumed their talk and Andie cast a look across the table. Moose winked, and for a moment it felt as if they had shared something outside of their respective relationships.

She kind of liked the feeling…

**Author's Note: This night is not over, people. So stick around!**

**I've had Sophie turn seventeen in the story but I'm not really sure how old all the characters really are. Anybody know? As for Cassie, she really **_**is**_** of West African, Filipino, Mexican descent, which is quite cool!**

**And what was **_**up**_** with that candy cane song Moose sang in the movie?!**

**But never mind. Please review, **_**mes amies**_**. I'll do a happy dance for you! You won't get to see it but trust me. It's **_**very**_** entertaining…**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hm

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry for the long silence! **_**Really**_**. But I'm back now. So do enjoy.**

**Oh, and I apologize for using a song title from High School Musical 2! It just **_**fit**_**…**

**Chapter 5: The Music In Me**

Wild cheers rose on the crisp night air. Moose, Chase, Cable and Smiles had just performed a rather awesome dance routine, as requested by Sophie.

While the birthday girl ran to hug them all, Gloria nudged Andie. "_Now_ I get why she's so crazy about him!"

Andie smiled a little. Right. _Everybody_ was crazy for Moose. But she wondered how much they would care if he wasn't a dancer. She wondered if Sophie would want him as much if he was _just_ Moose, nothing more and nothing less. Then she decided all this wondering would come to no good and stopped.

The now jazzed up party-goers made their way out to the endless swimming pool, by which the DJ had set up. Music blared, drinks were poured, and it finally started to feel like a party.

Chase soon appeared at her side.

"Nice job, Collins!"

He gave a grin and a shrug. "Congratulate the choreographer," Chase conceded. "I just did what I was told!"

Andie grinned. She found the thought of Moose being in charge kind of amusing. Andie _didn't_ get a chance to congratulate him, though, as he and Sophie disappeared among the masses. _Out of sight, out of mind_, was the popular belief. Not so for Andie.

"_What the hell is wrong with you_?" she silently demanded of herself. "_Focus, you idiot! Focus on the_ _gorgeous, perfect man in front of you._" And she did. Andie stared at Chase so hard that by the end of the night she had a headache.

It was late (or rather _early_) when people finally started to say their goodbyes. DJ Snoop had packed up and was loading his equipment with Chase's help. The Donovan house loomed against the skyline, quiet and nearly empty.

Andie lay slumped in a deck chair, gaze fixed on the eerie blue glow of the pool.

It had been a good night. So why didn't she _feel_ good?

"You still owe me a dance."

Andie was startled out of her reverie by Moose's almost accusatory voice. She sat up straighter and turned round to see at him. In a jacket that was a bit big for him, and a pair of sneakers, he looked dapper, in a clumsy sort of way.

"Wouldn't be much of a dance without music," she shrugged.

"I've got enough music in my head for the both of us!"

"Where's Sophie?"

"Outside with Chase and Snoop."

There was no escaping it, Andie realized as he held out a hand. There was no _need_ to escape it. This was Moose, with the goofy grin and the trucker caps. He had always been Moose, he would always be Moose, nothing had changed. So why did he _seem_ so different? Why did her hand warm as he held it? And why, _oh why_, couldn't she look him in the eyes? It made the whole thing pretty awkward…

"_Pick a song, any song_," he hummed.

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking_…" She thought hard, but only one came to mind at that moment, for _this_ moment. Andie hesitated before: "_'The Way You Look Tonight'_." The song had taken up residence in her heart since Sarah told her that her parents danced to it at a wedding (not theirs, but still)…

She allowed all reasonable thought to drift away as they swayed, leaving nothing but the music to fill her.

"_Some day_," Moose's voice quaked comically as he attempted a lower tone. "_When I'm awfully low, and the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you…"_

"_And the way you look tonight_…" Andie murmured.

"I think I have to break up with Sophie. Which could be difficult considering we aren't actually together…" Andie's eyes snapped open. That wasn't part of the song.

"What?"

"I think it's over," he reiterated.

Andie took a deliberate step back, mouth open slightly in disbelief. Could he be anymore tactless?

"Why?"

Moose shrugged and shuffled over to the chair she had previously occupied. He scratched the back of his head, he fiddled with his belt, he looked up at her. Andie shivered.

"She doesn't make me feel the way you do."

Andie stood stunned for a moment, unable to break his stare. "Moose," she croaked, at a loss for anything sensible to say, "do you know how many guys would _kill_ to be with Sophie Donovan?"

He shrugged. "I want you. No killing necessary."

She reddened. He was saying the wrong thing and looking at her the wrong way but it didn't _feel_ wrong.

"Robert?" It was Sophie. Her voice rang clear and careful throughout the house.

Moose grimaced a little and stood, his lanky frame stooped a little.

Andie could have stopped him, maybe _should have_. But she felt warm all over now, sort of confused, and maybe a little happy.

So she said nothing as Moose walked back into the house…

**Author's Note: His rashness shall be elaborated on soon. But I hope you enjoyed this awkward, lovey dovey little moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Okay! This chappie was going to be a **_**bit**_** long-winded, so I cut it in half. Next chappie will be coming soon… **

**Chapter 6: The Talks**

"_Oooh, girl!_ Why you lookin' like somebody just ran over your dog?"

"I don't have a dog."

"So why you gotta look like that?"

Missy made herself comfortable next to Andie, on the steps of MSA. She had deliberately arrived late that morning, hoping to slip in and out of classes unnoticed by Chase or Sophie or Moose. Especially Moose.

"What's the problem, Miss Thang?" Missy inquired, genuine concern lacing her voice.

Andie groaned and pushed her hands up into her hair. She considered brushing it off as nothing, pretending that Moose didn't want her and that she didn't maybe, possibly want him. But Missy was her friend, and she needed one of those right now.

"I think Moose…kind of has a thing for me?"

Missy stared blankly for a moment before: "And you only _just_ figured that out?" She snorted. "Wake up, girl! Moose has been all hopelessly devoted to you since _fo eva_."

"Really?" she said, totally oblivious to the smile on her own face.

"Yeah, _really_. But what about you?"

She was a little surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," Missy droned, "how do you feel about _him_?"

Andie looked down at her hands. "I don't know. I don't think I _wanna_ know. There're too many people involved. I've got Chase. And what about Sophie?"

"_What about Sophie_? You think that's gonna last?"

"She's good for him," she murmured, partly to herself. "Better."

The Latina cocked an eyebrow. "Why? And don't go tellin' me about age!" she commanded before Andie could speak. "If Demi and Ashton can work it out who's to say you can't? _Girl_," she took hold of Andie's hand and squeezed it gently, "the only thing that's standin' in your way is _you_."

Andie bit her lip, trying to quiet the whirling thoughts in her head. "So you _actually_ think me and Moose…"

Missy's mouth curved up into a smile. "I think you cute!"

After a warm hug and a promise to meet after school, they parted. Unfortunately, all the cheer Missy had filled her with, drained away as soon as she got to the top of the staircase. Andie was filled with doubt all over again. This couldn't happen, it would never work…

The hallway was nearly empty. Andie tugged her backpack further up her shoulder. Class was just a few doors away…

"_You're late_, Miss West."

Andie nearly jumped out of her skin, but calmed immediately at the sight of Chase's big brother.

"Yeah, sorry, Blake," she murmured as relief flowed through her.

"It's _Director Collins_," he drawled. "I don't care if you're dat-"

"Andie?"

"_Shit_!" she hissed at the sound of Moose's voice. He was coming down the hall, towards them.

Without a second thought Andie ducked down in front of Blake, which proved to be intensely awkward.

"What _the hell_ are you doing?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Shut up and hide me, Blake."

"It's Director-"

"_Andie_."

It was too late. He had already seen her. Andie stood up straight, but instead of confronting her friend like the sensible person she used to be, Andie turned on her heel and fled to the girls' bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. Safe.

"Andie!" his came slightly muffled through the door, but insistent. "Would you just let me talk to you already?"

She cursed once more, exhaled, swept the hair out of her face. She just had to be quiet, ignore him. He would go aw-

The door swung open and Moose stood in the doorframe, his expression slightly baffled and slightly annoyed.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"You can't come in here!" she protested. "This is sacred territory."

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding," she lied.

"Can I please talk to you?"

Andie suddenly felt helpless under his intent gaze. She leaned back against the sink, sighed. Moose fiddled with his belt.

"_Okay_. Talk to me…"

**A/N: Bit of a cliffie, eh? Melikes suspense! **

**Now I think of writing fan fiction as a job (a very fun one but still). And I look at reviews as payment for a job well done. So if you liked this chappie, pay up! **


	7. Chapter 7

frdfdf

**Author's Note: (MTV Movie Awards Spoiler Alert!) Gha! I'm **_**so**_** ticked off that Robert and Briana won Best Kiss. It doesn't do much to help the Moosandie cause. But no matter. We must fight the good fight, we must keep the faith, I **_**must**_** update! Oh, and it would be nice if you reviewed, too, hee hee… **

**Chapter 7: Just The Two Of Us**

Andie gripped the cold surface on which she leaned. She felt anxious, jittery, as if she might make a mad dash for the door at any moment.

"So what did she say?"

That night (morning really) at Sophie's party, Andie had fled out the back door and grabbed Chase on the way, insisting that the celebrations were well and truly over.

"Something along the lines of, _I hate you, you asshole, get out, get out_."

She shook her head. He was _so_ lucky to have a girl like Sophie. _Was_.

"Everybody keeps saying that," he groaned. "_Stop_ saying that."

So she stopped saying it. She stopped saying anything.

"Say something."

"What?"

"Something good."

Andie fidgeted. She wasn't used to seeing Moose like this; somber, intense. She wanted to run so far out of sight that he forgot her, and she forgot him. But at the same time she didn't. Not really. She hated running anyway…

Andie tried to say something, _anything_, but the door swung open just then and her mouth snapped shut. Moose frowned at the girl who had just entered. It was Josie Fraser, from Andie's English Lit class.

"Do you mind? This is a private conversation."

Her eyes widened in shock, both from the presence of a male in this forbidden land, and from his tone. Andie shot her an apologetic look as she retreated.

"You were saying?"

"_It wouldn't work_."

"We haven't even tried." Andie stared down at her navel determinedly. "Can't we at least try?" And he took a few earnest steps forward.

She bit her lip against the swelling panic. _I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend_…

"Moose, we were fine as friends! Why do you have to push this?"

"Because I don't want _fine_," his voice trembled with a weird, exasperated sort of laugh. "Fine's not good enough. Are you fine with Chase?"

"_I love him_."

Moose retreated slowly. Andie's hand spasmed, wanting to reach out. _Why_ did he have to look at her like that? He was making this hard, harder than it was supposed to be.

"Where does that leave me?"

"_I don't know_."

With this honest sigh, they seemed to have reached an impasse, neither daring to move any further.

Moose finally left, expressing concerns over Josie unleashing Director Collins on him for being in the girls' bathroom. But Andie's torment was not over.

Word traveled throughout the day of Moose and Sophie's split, the straying far from the truth one moment ("_He has to be gay_"), and dangerously close the next ("_He wants somebody else_"). It put Andie in a constant state of tension, and she felt a rush of relief at the shrill lunch bell.

Andie made her way towards Chase, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his friends.

"_Easy_, West!" he laughed uncertainly as she dragged him down the hallway and into an empty classroom. "Where's the fire-"

She cut him off efficiently by kissing him. He practically reeled as she pulled away, cap slightly askew over his hair.

"_Okay_," he murmured. "What brought that on?"

Andie, panting a little, pushed him back against the door. "_Shut up and kiss me_."

With a slightly puzzled look, Chase complied, stooping slightly to press his lips against hers. Andie tried her hardest to feel it…

The room echoed with the sounds of chatter and laughter, and the squeaking of sneakers against a polished floor.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, but the general good mood of the day was lost on Andie.

Sophie stood in a corner, her arms crossed, her pretty face sullen. The only times she looked up were when Chase talked to her, or when Moose was too close to escape her glare. None of this hostility was directed towards Andie, however, and she was comforted by the assumption that Moose wasn't so tactless as to tell her about them.

Andie shook her head, ponytail trembling as she did so. Them? There was no '_them'_. No 'they', no 'us'. There was a Moose and an Andie and an Andie with a Chase. And it was fine…

"All right, people, nice job!" Chase was calling. "You've all survived ballroom dancing, _toes intact_."

A light ripple of rueful laughter followed this. Andie tried to look engaged, while her eyes drifted to Moose. Even while Kido talked to him he continued to stare after her.

"Now we get on to the fun stuff." Her boyfriend paused for dramatic effect. "_Hip-hop_."

This cause a feverish bout of cheering from the MSA students, who quickly paired off for the routine Chase had loosely outlined before.

He strolled over to her and leaned in slightly. "You're partnering with Moose, okay?" he murmured.

Andie started, her smile fading. "What?" She tried not to sound panicked. "_Why_?"

"_You know why_," he replied, casting a glance into the corner. "They can't work together after what went down between them. So you dance with Moose, I'll take Sophie."

She tried not to let herself blush in front of Chase. If she protested too much, he would know that something was off. But she _couldn't_ dance with him. Not now.

Andie watched Chase stroll over to him, clasp his shoulder, murmur in his ear. Moose turned to her and smiled broadly.

Andie trembled, but not in fear…

**Tomorrow's the weekend so expect a speedy update (hopefully out Internet won't get cut between now and then), chock full of Moosandie action! And I mean **_**action**_**. Hehehe…**


	8. Chapter 8

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Damn it, Holly Girl! What can I do to make you see the perfection that is Moosandie? _Meh_…I'm just kiddin'! I get what you mean. Chandie are definitely popular. And odd couples are always great, too…**

**Chapter 8: Fighting Temptation**

"_If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away, losing you is like living in a world with no air_…"

"_Dude._ This song is so _weak_!"

"What is this?"

"It ain't hip-hop!"

Chase held up his hands to quiet their protests. He gestured for Sophie, who was still planted in a corner. After a tense pause, in which the group tried to watch her without looking particularly interested, she moved away from the wall and strolled over to him.

Andie glanced at Moose, who stood at an uncertain distance, hands frequently adjusting his cap. A reluctant smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She realized she'd never actually done a routine _with_ him, not even for The Streets. The dancer in her was intrigued…

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete_…"

"I'm not really a hip-hop dancer," Sophie muttered, glancing around and tugging at her t-shirt.

"Sure you are," Chase encouraged. "You've got some soul in you, Soph! I saw you at Missy's party." This seemed to cheer her up considerably. "All right, guys," he positioned himself at her left side. The others followed suit. "_We'll_ run through it twice and then all together. So pay attention…"

Andie hesitated before finally nodding to Moose, who smiled and skipped over.

"_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me, when my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_…"

The style of the dance leaned towards contemporary, with harder hip-hop elements. Poor Sophie was not only inexperienced, she had never seen the routine before. She was stiff in Chase's arms and tripped up frequently. On the second try, however, she relaxed a little more. The grace that could only come from ballet served her well, while Chase encouraged forcefulness when it was needed.

"_Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here I just can't breathe, there's no air_…"

By this time, however, Andie had stopped paying attention to them. The dancer in her emerged and the teenage girl disappeared, along with her anxieties. She didn't mind that the routine required physical contact, nor did she mind that her boyfriend was five feet away while she enjoyed it. There was no struggled, they moved with ease, in tune with each other as well as the music. Andie lost herself, and it was all down hill from there.

"Great!" Chase proclaimed, as much to Sophie as to the group. The rest of the dancers cheered, suddenly devout Jordin Sparks fans.

But Andie was long gone, her gaze fixed on the curly haired boy next to her.

"Andie!" Chase strolled towards them, the uncertain grin on his face a result of the look on hers.

All reason deserting her, Andie turned on her heel and left the room. Chase's murmured, "_Is she okay_?" drifted out after her before she could close the door.

Alone. Andie needed to be alone. She needed to start thinking again, and stop _feeling_. Before she had time to get it together, however, she heard a door swing open and shut behind her. She was sure it would be Chase and so was totally unprepared for Moose's appearance.

"_Andie_." She stopped in her tracks, as if the tone of his voice had physically grabbed her. "_Please_ don't run away." The words made her turn, kept her still as he moved forward.

Andie struggled for the right argument, the right gesture, but only one word came. "Don't." It was a feeble plea. Moose seemed not to hear it.

"_I love you_," it came almost as an apology.

She shook her head up at him, while her eyes flickered from the eyelashes, to the tiny lines indenting his lips.

"_Don't_."

But he did, which Andie would have pointed out as insolent had she not been preoccupied with kissing him back.

The voice of reason, previously muted, managed to squeal in protest. But this soon melted away into to a whisper, then a whimper and a moan. Andie grasped at Moose's shirt and the only thought remaining was that she had lost the battle…

**Author's Note: Fi-na-LLY! _Okey doke_. Please tell me what you thought through a review. Long and effusive ones make me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing, guys! Sorry this took a little long…**

**Chapter 9: Indecision**

As rocky as her relationship with Sarah could be, Andie was ultimately grateful to have the woman in her life.

"You okay, honey?"

Andie slammed the car door behind her and nodded, smiling weakly.

"_Let's get out of here_…"

It was all sort of fuzzy after she kissed him (or he kissed her- she wouldn't pretend it mattered). Andie had tried to summon words as they parted, to admonish him, maybe even slap him. _That_ would wipe the grin off his face. But her lips had gone all tingly and still and before she could remember how to speak, the studio door burst open and her friends appeared in chattering droves.

Andie saw her chance and took it, turning on her heel and trying to walk away, instead of running. Moose didn't call after her, which should have made it easier.

"Why didn't you go to The Dragon with your friends?" Sarah inquired.

"_Didn't feel hungry_."

"That's never stopped you before," she murmured with a rueful smile.

Andie tried to reciprocate it, failed and stared out the window instead.

Sarah did not seem entirely comfortable with the silence. "And you didn't want Chase to take you home? _Not that I mind picking you up_…" she added hastily, as if wanting to reassure that she _would_ in fact be there for her.

She shrugged, not wanting to lie but not having the energy to tell the truth either.

"You seemed a little upset when you called," Sarah continued, staring straight ahead.

Andie sighed and tugged the sleeve of her jacket down. "Can we _not_ talk about it right now?" She wasn't trying to be rude. It was a genuine plea.

Sarah pressed her lips into a smile and nodded. "Sure."

Once safely in her room, Andie flopped back onto the bed. Restless, she rolled onto her side, then her tummy. She thought hard, about what she wanted, about what she wanted _more_, about the consequences of getting what she wanted. Andie put a finger to her lips and smiled. Then she rolled her onto her back and groaned.

Finally, it hit her: _she liked it_. She liked kissing Moose and Moose kissing her and it was bad, very bad. But that didn't make her like it any less.

Andie fiddled with her phone for a long time before actually turning it on. She flipped through her Contacts: 'Miles', 'Missy', 'Moo-'

"_I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to_ _take you on a date!_"

Startled, Andie dropped the phone. She fumbled to pick it up again, cursing under her breath.

"_But together we could be the perfect soul mates_!"

Andie shook her head at the name flashing on the screen. He beat her to it.

"You need your own ringtone."

She tried to sigh away her smile. "Must you harass me so, Robert?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you stopped running away!" He seemed to be struggling for breath as he spoke.

She hesitated, bit her lip. "Well, I'm not running now…"

"_Nope_. You're not running. Just skulking around your room while I risk my life trying to get to you."

She frowned, rolled onto her side. "Where are you?"

"Outside your bedroom window. It doesn't look as high up when you're on the ground…"

Andie flipped over quickly and was appalled to see Moose clinging to the window. She rushed forward and dragged it open, still chiding him through the phone. Moose clambered inside, turned his phone off and pried hers away. Both were lain to rest on her bedside table.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

"Because…" he replied, staring her down. "_I heart you, Andie West_. And I _know_ you're not gonna kiss me like that and then tell me you don't heart me, too. But if you _do_…" he shrugged. "I'll kill myself. And then you'll feel _really bad_."

A genuine laugh bubbled up in her for what felt like first time in years. Andie shook her head and flicked off his cap, feeling light and silly inside.

Three sharp knocks on the door cut off their kiss. Sarah entered a moment later and Andie tried not to let her sheepishness show in the face of the woman's obvious uncertainty.

"_Chase's downstairs, Andie_."

With these innocent words, reality came crashing into the room again. She nodded dumbly before forcing herself to speak.

"I'll be right down."

"_We_," Moose added.

As soon as the door closed Andie turned to him, her eyes wide.

"_I can't_."

With these guilt-ridden words, the light in Moose's eyes swiftly faded…

**A/N: I can't seem to get enough of these cliffies! Well, this wasn't a particularly dramatic one. But hopefully you're still interested. Methinks the shiteth will hiteth the faneth very sooneth…**


	10. Chapter 10

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Weekend! Which means more time for me and more chappies for _you_. Good times for everybody! At least I hope so…**

**This is more of a filler chapter, setting the stage for events to come. And eventful the next chappie shall be!**

**Chapter 10: The Truth In Mild Doses **

Andie hurried down the stairs, trying to make herself look as serene and happy-go-lucky as possible. Chase stood in the foyer, slightly stooped from the weight of the little boy he was swinging.

He looked up and smiled as she skipped the last step.

"What was with the hasty departure today?" he asked, continuing his pendulum-like rocking of Sarah's son, who looked elated.

"I wasn't feeling so good," said Andie, pushing hair out of her face. "_Kinda light-heade_d."

"_I_ could've taken you home."

"Sarah doesn't want me riding in cars with boys," she lied, noting that she had used Sarah as an excuse once before, with Tuck. Guilt spread through her in warm, relentless waves, and she struggled for something to say in the silence that followed.

The struggle seemed to show in her countenance because Chase gave her a puzzled look.

"Well…I brought you some stuff from The Dragon." He nodded to two white plastic bags in the dining room. "Thought you might be hungry."

If anything could make Andie feel like anymore of a bad person, it was this. But she would soon feel even worse. The thump of feet on the staircase made them both look up.

"I can't find my hat!" Andie's heart sank. He had promised to stay upstairs.

"_It's in my room_," she replied quickly and without thought.

"Yes!" Moose snapped his fingers, as if he had only just remembered. "In your room. Where we were…_oh hey, Chase_."

"Hey." He returned Charlie to the floor, where he began to untie Chase's shoelaces. "_Moose_." She turned back just in time to see irritation flash across his face. "Why didn't you tell me Moose was around?"

"Didn't think you'd care."

"I care that you _didn't_ tell me." He was hardly trying to smile now.

The silence that followed was long and heavy. Moose tried to cut through it with a loud clearing of the throat.

"I'm gonna go…_find that hat_."

But Chase called after him abruptly, stopping his ascent. "Forget the hat. Get down here and eat with us…"

Andie knew it would be a bad idea to protest. So with a dismayed glance at Moose, she went to get an extra chair for the dinner table.

The limited space of Sarah's dining room was soon filled to bursting with awkward silences and uncertain looks. Chase and Andie sat directly opposite, Moose sat with Charlie in his lap.

Sarah kept poking her head out from the kitchen, asking if they needed anything. It took all the willpower Andie possessed not to say, "_A noose would be good_."

Chase broke the silence eventually, only his topic of choice did not bode well for a light-hearted convo.

"Sophie looked kinda miserable before I left, man." His eyes were trained on Moose, who was trying to split a spring roll between himself and Charlie. "What happened with you two?"

Moose shrugged. It annoyed Andie that he could be so nonchalant while she silently freaked out. "Nothing really _happened_. We just kinda…drifted apart?"

"Or you just kinda pushed her away," he suggested.

"Kind of. But I figure it's better to be honest about you feel, you know. Instead of…_leading people on_." He cast a glance at her and she prayed Chase had not caught it…

Finally, the food was cleared. Andie gave a not so discreet yawn and proclaimed that she was beat. At two o'clock in the afternoon. The trio assembled on the porch steps. Chase kissed her goodbye. Moose looked like he wanted to. All she could offer was a little shake of her head. She heaved a sigh of relief as they went their separate ways, mumbling goodbyes to each other.

Sarah was waiting for her inside, drying a dinner plate.

"We've got some talkin' to do, Andie. And _don't_ tell me you don't want to talk because I _know_ you do." Andie knew that _she_ knew what she was talking about, and couldn't help feeling a little relieved. Secrets did not suit her.

So she told Sarah about everything. Every look and tear and kiss and lie that had occured in the last few weeks. Sarah was surprisingly receptive, understanding even.

"I don't know what to do," she concluded.

"You know _exactly_ what to do," she replied, her tone decisive but not accusatory. "You're just too scared to do it."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"There's no way you _can't_. It's done. The best you can do now is be honest with him."

Her only reply was a resigned sigh.

"_Andie_." A hand clasped her shoulder gently. She looked up to see that it _was_ indeed Sarah's. "Love doesn't always happen at what we think is the right time, with who we think is the right person. When it's there, it's there. _You_ have to decide whether you really want it or not."

Andie's next words came almost as a whisper. "What would my Mum would do?"

"If she had two cute boys after her?" Sarah's tone lightened considerably. "You don't want to know!"

Andie snorted and shook her head, but silently noted that Sarah looked different all of a sudden. She seemed warm, easy-going, open. Like a mum.

So Andie didn't mind that she had evaded the question. She could never have her mother back, but Sarah would do okay.

Later that night, Chase called to tell her he thought Moose might have a thing for her. Soon after, Moose called to tell her he loved her more than Turkish Delight.

She told them both that she loved them. Andie wasn't so sure this was the brightest idea. But it _was_ the truth…

**Author's Note: Is that Chinese restaurant in the movie actually called 'The Dragon'? If not then I hijacked the name from a Mophie (you know who I'm talking about) fic by RedRogue! You should definitely check it out, btw. Preferably _not_ before reviewing mine, though, hehehe…**


	11. Chapter 11

frdfdf

**Thank you, Vertigo! Aw hell, they can both be called The Dragon. Our story is moving towards a conclusion, people! Happy/unhappy/bittersweet ending? I don't really know yet…**

**Chapter 11: Crimes of Passion**

She felt light and warm and somewhat fuzzy. Maybe 'happy' was the best way to sum it up.

"_Have to go_," Andie murmured, reveling in the familiar smell of herbal shampoo and gummy bears.

"_Nah-uh_."

"_Uh-huh_."

The bell rang shrilly, decisively. Andie disentangled herself from Moose's grasp and leaned back against the door.

"We'll be late for class," she insisted, "And I do _not_ want Director Collins on my case for _tardiness_." She realized, not without discomfort, that it didn't feel right to call him 'Blake' anymore.

Moose gripped his cap in an exaggerated gesture of despair. She gave a grand roll of her eyes and opened the door. As Andie stepped out a bewildered voice asked:

"What are you doing in the janitor's closet?"

Andie had something very similar to a heart attack as she shoved Moose back inside. A muffled groan told her the door had connected with his nose. She blinked up at Chase, hands firmly on the handle behind her.

"I was looking for a…_mop_."

"A mop?"

"_Yep_." She shook her head. "Girls' bathrooms are unbelievable."

Chase was now adamant that Moose had a crush on her. He was also bewildered as to how she couldn't see that her best friend wanted to jump her bones. Andie tried her best not to lie, while keeping up some semblance of innocence at the same time. This proved to be impossible. Andie was _not_ innocent. She had feelings for somebody else. She acted on said feelings behind her boyfriend's back. Andie was being bad.

"Don't worry about it," Chase replied, an incredulous eyebrow still raised. "The school pays people to do that."

Andie nodded, as if this was news to her.

"So…are you heading to class or what?"

"_Soon_. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes that it was not okay. Things in general were _not_ okay. But Chase simply nodded and turned on his heel.

Andie stepped aside and the door swung open. Moose poked his head out of the doorway.

"_You have to tell him_. Then you can break up and this won't be cheating and I don't have to feel like a whore."

She smiled despite herself. "_You know you like it_." But even as she spoke, a heaviness settled into her chest.

For the rest of the day Andie felt like an inmate on death row. The hours whizzed and by the time the bell rang Andie knew she wasn't ready.

She walked with painful slowness, her tray trembling in her hands. Chase waved. He had chosen _not_ to sit with the MSA crew (perhaps because the MSA screw included Moose) that day.

"Why the long face, West?" he joked, salting the gross tofu something-or-other that the school offered. His mood had improved considerably. It almost broke her heart.

"I need to talk to you about…_something_. In private?"

He studied her face and seemed to realize that this was important. They stood, abandoning their food, and made their way to the doors that led back into the school.

"What's wrong?" He suddenly seemed as anxious as she did.

"I uh…" Andie picked at her nails with ferocious intent. "I haven't been completely honest with you. _About Moose_." She stared down at her sneakers. "He uh…he _does_ kind of have a thing for me." This was the part where she would confess to having a thing for _him_. Where she would give the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth.

Chase folded his arms and tilted his head to one side, expectant, uncertain. "Yeah?"

"It's just a…_thing_, you know," she took a stab at nonchalance. "A stupid, harmless little…"

He narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"And…" she felt her resolve quake and then give way, "he might've kissed me."

Andie watched in trepidation as his eyes darkened, his jaw clenched. Chase shook his head and turned away in ominous silence. Andie grabbed at his arm.

"_Don't_," she entreated. "It was nothing."

"Him kissing you is nothing?"

"_Please, Chase_," she tightened her grip on his arm as he tried to pull away. "Just let it go."

After a tense pause, he sighed. Andie knew, despite his excessive nodding and assurances, that he would do no such thing…

"_And end with a grand plié_. Don't look at me like I'm insane- do it!"

Director Collins' compulsory ballet classes were excruciating by nature. But on this afternoon, with two equally deceived boys watching her, it was even worse than usual.

As they all leaped around the room, in as good an imitation of Blake as they could manage, Andie found herself dancing by Moose. Or rather he had found his way to her.

"What's going on?" he murmured, clumsily executing a pirouette.

"_Mr. Alexander_," Director Collins' drawl cut her off, "there will be time for socializing _after_ class."

Andie managed to _grand jeté_ away him, only to find herself jostling Chase.

"What did he say to you?" was his immediate response.

"_Nothing_."

"_Stop_ trying to protect him."

"I'm not-"

"_Focus, Mr. Collins_."

Chase slowed to a halt, breathing hard as he transferred his glare from Blake to Moose. Andie couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew the jig was up.

Chase marched across the room, shoved Moose's shoulder a little. Director Collins stepped in, demanding to know what was going on. His brother ignored him, muttering fiercely as he stared Moose down. Andie gave up her half-hearted attempt at dancing, the rest followed suit.

Moose murmured something that earned him another shove. He pushed back, a lot harder. Chase's fist flew out so fast Andie almost missed it. Moose staggered but struck back almost immediately. She rushed forward, grabbing Chase's arm as he swung again. Sophie appeared among the now frantic group and held Moose's shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem, Chase?"

"This little jerk is after my girlfriend!"

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"He kissed her!"

"She kissed me back."

He shook his head. "_You're lying_."

Moose's eyes widened. He turned to her. "_Andie_. Tell him."

She felt her eyes sting as she stared back, her gaze both pleading and remorseful.

Moose reeled a little as he turned and walked out. Andie knew that she had hurt him more than Chase ever could.

**A/N: Fun facts: Adam Sevani is obsessed with Gummy Bears! Another fun fact: I like reviews! So do that please. Even if it's to tell me my writing is below par. I honestly do appreciate concrit. **


	12. Chapter 12

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Got nowt much to say for once! Enjoy the drama…**

**Chapter 12: Painful Truths**

Andie stood in a corner of the office, pretending to be a piece of furniture. She clung to the hope that if she was still and quiet enough while Chase talked, they would forget she was there.

Director Collins leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled, as he listened to his brother. Sophie had assumed the role of Moose's proxy and she sat perched on the desk in silence. Now and again she would cast a look across the office, reminding Andie that she was _not_ invisible.

She could hardly pay attention anymore. Andie ached, physically _ached_ with the awareness of what she had done. What she had done to Moose. Her friend had looked at her in many different ways; encouragingly, mockingly, hopelessly, hungrily. But never with such open hurt. It was _this_ that upset her, more than Sophie's glares and Chase's tirade. She had to find him, to beg his forgiveness, kiss away his hurt…

"This is _not_ Laguna Beach," Director Collins intoned after Chase had recounted Moose's misdeeds. "I have _no_ interest whatsoever in your teen angst or-"

"Can I leave then?" Chase interrupted, clearly in no mood for sarcasm.

Blake gave him a pointed look. "_However_. As your emotional conflict has led to _physical_ conflict within school premises, I am obliged to deal with it accordingly. That is to say, you will be punished."

"I didn't do anything wrong! Blake, you know what happened. You're my brother, you have to support me in this."

With a somewhat pained expression, he replied: "Chase, within these walls I am _not_ your brother. I'm-"

"_Director Collins_. I know."

And he sunk into a sullen silence. Andie found that there was still room in her heart for sympathy, among the various emotions battling for dominance. Chase looked as if the whole world had turned on him. Well, at least he wasn't looking at her-

"Andie, do you have anything to contribute?"

She resisted the urge to glower at the man. Andie was in no position to glower at anyone really, considering she was the cause of this upheaval.

"I don't really know what to say…"

"They were fighting over _you_," Sophie spoke for the first time. "You must have an opinion on this."

Andie folded her arms tight and stared down at her sneakers, a wisp of hair escaping her ponytail.

"There something you wanna tell me, Andie?"

Her gaze flickered from Chase, who wanted the truth and so clearly _didn't_ want it at the same time, to Blake, who had been a nemesis, a teacher and a friend all at once, to Sophie who was going to be pissed off no matter what she said. Painfully aware of the fact that she was about to let them all down, Andie opened her heart up for their inspection.

"Nothing I did was meant to hurt you, _either of you_. I didn't mean to love him and I didn't mean to kiss him back. It happened. I let it happen and there's no excuse and I'm _so_ sorry, Chase." Andie hated to be seen crying, but in that moment her claim to pride vanished and her voice quaked. "Moose _isn't_ the bad guy. He tried to be honest but I wouldn't let him because I was scared. I don't deserve either of you and I'm _so, so sorry_."

In the stunned silence that followed, Andie took it upon herself to leave. There was no time to think on the damage she had left behind her. She needed to find him and fix what she had broken…

"So it was you. He left me for _you_?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back. She had expected this confrontation, but not at such an inconvenient time. Sophie looked just about ready to hit someone. That someone being Andie.

"I didn't want him to." She would have appreciated a hit just then, something she could physically handle. "I tried…"

"It wasn't enough for you to take Chase," Soph continued with an incredulous laugh. "Now Moose, too? I thought we were friends. Or at least close." She narrowed her eyes against Andie's repentance. "And you don't have _anything_ to say."

"I can't say anything that won't make you feel worse."

"_Don't_ pretend you care."

"_I do care_. Sophie, I'm sor-"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that that doesn't help?"

When no reply came, she shook her head and walked on, leaving Andie standing in the long empty hallway.

Three people had been hurt, _betrayed_ really, in the space of two hours. Andie resolved to concentrate on the first, not because it seemed reasonable, but because that was where her heart led her.

Andie knocked thrice on the door of the Alexander residence. She had no idea what she was going to say or do to make it up to him. She just needed him to be okay…

Andie was about to knock once more when the door swung open. She noted how the smile on Mrs. Alexander's face immediately faded upon seeing her, to be replaced with a look of unease. She looked almost exactly the same as she did that day in the hospital.

"Hey, Mrs. A," she greeted, fidgeting with hands.

"_Andie_." A smile quivered on her thin, pretty face. "Is Robert with you?"

"No? I thought he would be here…"

"_No_." Mrs. Alexander exhaled, ran a hand through her hair. "He's not here…"

"Where-"

"_I don't know_," her voice trembled a little. "Someone hit him, Andie. He had a bruise, but he wouldn't tell me what happened. He went straight up to his room."

The woman's anxiety was starting to get to her. Something was wrong. "Is he up there now?" she asked foolishly.

She shook her head. "I went to check on him after a while. His clothes were gone, and his CDs. _He's_ gone. Andie, I don't know where he is…"

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun! Moose's has done a runner. Where to? Well, you'll just have to wait and read, won't you?**


	13. Chapter 13

frdfdf

**Author's Note: I'm on an updating high! Sundays are usually boring as hel- as _heck_, so I thought it would be nice to end the weekend with an update. Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 13: Worth Fighting For **

Andie resisted the sense of rising panic as the sun set. It seemed to drag their hopes of finding Moose down with it.

They tried to call him, only to find that he had left his phone behind. Then they called Missy and Monster and Kido (who managed to communicate her concern, even with a limited vocabulary) and asked if they had seen him. They all said no, but promised to tell everyone else to keep a look-out.

Andie and Mrs. Alexander drove to The Dragon, Moose's favorite eatery, but were told that they hadn't seen him in a week, and certainly not that day. Then they went to The Dragon nightclub but found no sign of him their either. Andie told J-Boog of Moose's disappearance and the DJ promised to watch out for him. Mrs. Alexander, at first completely overwhelmed by the jostling, breaking, bump 'n' grinding crowd, grabbed the mic and proceeded to yell Moose's name. She was touchingly ignorant to the fact that, if he _were_ there, this would probably make him run further.

"He's all right, Jo." Mrs. Alexander insisted that Andie had been part of the family too long to call her 'Mrs. Alexander' anymore.

"He didn't look all right," she sniffed, staring through the windshield of the stationary car. "Robert's never been in a fight before. I don't think he's ever had a _reason_ to fight."

Andie shook her head. "_Me_," she murmured into the darkness. "He was fighting because of me, for me…"

Jo turned to her, eyes wide and expectant.

Being truthful wasn't any easier the second time. She kept her eyes fixed forward, in constant anticipation of the woman's chastisement. When all the good truths, bad truths and regrets had been revealed, Andie inhaled sharply. She turned to look at Jo, whose face had taken on an odd expression; shrewd, firm, a little pleased.

"Well…I'm glad he has something worth fighting for."

Jo took Andie home, insisting that she needed rest and that she'd call when Moose turned up. Andie waved to her from the porch but as soon as the car disappeared around the corner, she crept down the stairs, out into the street.

Andie had no idea where she was going, but sitting at home and waiting was not an option…

She hesitated in front MSA. It was the only place they hadn't looked, but it was dark and silent and clearly locked. Still, she climbed the stairs two at time, freed a hand from her jacket pocket and pushed.

Her heart skipped a beat as the door creaked forward. Andie glanced around in surprise for a moment before stepping inside. She only realized how dark it actually was when the door swung shut behind her.

"_You better be here_," she murmured, trying to ignore how creepy the school was at this hour.

Andie had only been searching for five minutes before she heard music. She stopped in her tracks, listened intently to the familiar guitar cords, gentle and a little melancholy.

Andie crept forward, the lyrics becoming more perceptible as she drew closer to the door.

"_Tell me how you love me more, and how you think I'm sexy baby_. _That you don't want nobody else, you don't want this guy you don't want that guy_…"

She heaved a silent sigh of relief, knowing before she opened the door that he would be there. How he got the keys in the first place was a mystery she could only care about later…

In the moonlight pouring in from the windows above, Moose presented a vaguely beautiful, vaguely pathetic picture. He seemed distracted at times, murmuring to himself, trying out a step and faltering. Then he would reconnect, singing under his breath and moving without thought. Andie allowed herself to appreciate the sight, knowing that it would be tainted by anger soon.

Moose spun and, catching sight of her suddenly, stumbled to a halt. Sooner than she thought.

"_I'm lost without you, can't help myself_…"

"Do you mind?"

"Moose, don't be like that."

"Like what?" he called over the song. "Like my best friend lead me on and then publicly dissed me? 'Cause that's kinda what happened." He turned away, apparently wanting to start over.

Andie stepped into the studio. "I know sorry's not enough…"

He seemed not to hear. "Why did you do that to me?"

"_How does it feel, to know that I love you, baby_…"

"I guess I was scared," she attempted, moving forward cautiously.

"Since when are you scared of anything?"

"_Since this_." She stopped a couple of feet shy of him. "I don't know where we're supposed to start. But I'm here and I wanna try."

"What about Chase?"

She shook her head mutely. He understood.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," she insisted.

"Do you love me?" he repeated deliberately.

It was then that she realized she had only ever said 'yes'. Never the actual words. "_I love you_." Andie moved almost mindlessly now, until she was so close she could almost feel his heart thumping, hear his abrupt inhalation. "I love you, I love you, I love you and _I'm sorry_. Satisfied?"

"Not yet." He seemed about to kiss her and she tried not to show how much she wanted him to. Moose took a sudden step back, creating a cool gap between them.

She looked down, scuffed the floor with her sneaker. As she did so Andie spotted a duffel bag near the stereo system. "Going somewhere? Or was that just for dramatic effect?"

He shrugged and turned on his heel. "Thought I'd go stay with my dad for a while. Couldn't leave without coming here first."

Andie nodded, staring around the room that had always been so full of laughter and light. Now all they had was Robin Thicke's crooning and some very intense, very awkward glances.

"Let's go home, huh? Your mum's freaking out."

But Moose was already packing up his stuff. Warm, stinging tears threatened to fall as Andie realized there was no going back to the relationship they had once known. It was either they moved forward together, or they parted.

Andie resolved that the latter was not an option. She would make it work. Because Moose was worth fighting for, too.

**Author's Note: So what do you think of Andie's behaviour? I've tried to make her more flawed, without being unlikable. 'Cause then we wouldn't want her to be with Moose and that would defeat the purpose.**

**So yeah. Inquiring, review-hungry minds want to know!**


	14. Chapter 14

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Hm. Methinks we have about two chapters left until the end of this fic. Review and keep me motivated! **

**Chapter 14: Battling The Odds**

Andie lay curled up on Missy's bed, with Missy herself leaning back against the headboard. The warm smell of Mrs. Marquez's cooking drifted up from the kitchen below, but Andie forgot to be excited about it as she relayed her struggle with Moose. He had yet to speak to her since returning home.

Her friend listened attentively and when Andie was through she murmured, "_Ay dios mios_!"

"Don't look at me like that," Andie groaned, clutching a pillow.

"Like what?"

"Like you're disappointed in me!"

Missy made a face and sighed. "_All right_. You know I love you, girl, but let's be real. You and Moose were friends before you were…whatever the hell you are now. There was some serious trust there. And you kinda killed it!"

She wanted to know how she was supposed to get that trust back, but Missy had no answers this time. Andie sunk back into a troubled silence until the announcement of quesedillas came from downstairs.

She returned home late, warm and full and ready to hide from the world under her bedcovers. Sarah killed this desire as soon as she walked into the house.

"_You have a visitor_," she said significantly and nodded upstairs.

Andie took the stairs two at a time, paused for a few seconds to get it together and then opened the door. A lump of disappointment began to form in her throat at the sight of Chase. His arm hung off the bed as he lay sleeping. He looked very vulnerable, and Andie's disappointment quickly mingled with remorse. How could her feelings for him have faded so quickly, so treacherously?

She closed the door with a sharp snap and he started to life.

Chase blinked and cleared his throat. "_Sorry_. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay," she insisted.

He sat up. "I uh…I heard Moose went missing."

"We found him," she hastened to say, pressing herself back against the door.

"I don't get it," Chase broke the silence with a murmur.

"_I don't either_. But, Chase, you didn't do _anything_ wrong," she added, moving forward.

He nodded slowly, gripping the edge of the bed. "You…you love him?"

"Yeah." It came almost as an apology.

"He makes you happy?"

"When he isn't mad at me. Yeah."

Andie took another hesitant step and sat down next to him. Chase shook his head. "So that's it, huh?"

She gave an odd, incredulous little laugh. This was a year of content coupledom being traded for some unfamiliar bliss with someone that probably didn't want her anymore.

Andie realized she was willing to take her chances. "I guess so."

Chase stood and she followed suit. After a moment's pause, he gave her a miserably decisive kiss on the cheek and left. Andie only allowed herself to cry when he got into his car and sped out of sight…

News traveled at the speed of light in MSA. Andie had no idea how much they knew, or how much they _thought_ they knew, but it was enough to generate a significant amount of antagonism. It seemed that every student was glaring at her that morning, accidentally and aggressively jostling her shoulder as she passed them in the hallways.

But the worst of it came as she approached her locker. Andie narrowed her eyes in disbelief as she realized it was covered in writing. 'CHEAT', 'WHORE' and an array of other indiscernible insults screamed back at her in bright red lipstick and bold black ink. It was petty and juvenile and it stung like hell. Who the hell would-

"_Oh, dear_." Andie turned and grimaced at the two leering girls who had appeared. Joanie and Steph were part of the ammunition that powered 'Machine Gun Sophie'. Andie clung to the hope that Sophie had no idea what her friends had done. "It looks like somebody isn't very happy with you!" As Joannie spoke, Steph purposely applied red lipstick.

"_I wonder who_." Andie had no idea how she found it in herself to sound cool and wry. She opened her locker, shoved a few books in and slammed it shut. "That color does nothing for you, honey," she muttered to Steph.

Joannie's eyes narrowed as the other girl hastily put away the make-up. "_Maybe_ this wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your hands _off_ of-"

"Leave her alone, Joanie."

It was Moose, in his best knight-in-shining-armor stance. Only instead of a sword and shield he bore a bucket and a scrubbing brush. Joannie and Steph soon slunk away, after a threat of summoning the great Director Collins.

"_Sorry_," he murmured, setting the bucket of soapy water down. "I tried to get here before you did."

"You're here now," she replied in earnest. "That's enough."

He chose not to reply or look at her as he scrubbed vehemently. Andie watched him in silence until it became too much and she struggled for something to say.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you or anything," he said, just as she opened her mouth. "I've still gotta be mad for a while."

"How long is a while?"

Moose shrugged. "It's bullshit that my locker's untouched," he murmured, steering their talk in a different direction. "You're not the bad guy in this."

Andie folded her arms and bit her lip as other students began to stare, some jeering. "_Looks like I am_."

Moose glanced at her and then did a double-take as he saw tears form in her eyes. He dropped the brush without a word, stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Andie's arms unfolded and wrapped around his waist. She closed her eyes and for a brief, awesome moment she got to pretend that a greater part of the school _wasn't_ watching them and that nothing bad had ever happened.

"I'm not done being mad," she heard him murmur into her hair.

"Just shut up and hug me."

**A/N: Anyone that's watched the Cherish video for 'Killa' should recognize the last two lines of Chandie's conversation.**

**Hey, wouldn't 'Mandie' work so much better than 'Moosandie'?**


	15. Chapter 15

frdfdf

**Author's Note: Okay! Last chapter. It's not very dramatic, I must warn you. But it does provide some closure. Thank you _very much_ for the support, guys. One last review would be great!**

**Chapter 15: Partners in Crime**

Andie knew that it would have been so much easier to stay with Chase. Everyone had loved them together, they made sense. In the week that followed the attack on her locker, Andie wondered if she had made a mistake. Reproachful looks came at her from every direction, hostile whispers trailed her, along with laments for the boyfriend she had betrayed.

Andie's tough exterior steadily weakened every time she saw Chase. He did and said nothing to make her feel bad, but then he didn't have to. The rest of the school had done it for him.

"You're not happy."

Andie blinked in surprise. She had put on her best 'happy face' for Moose that day.

"Yes, I am."

"And you're not a good liar."

"_Shh_!"

Old Ms. Fletcher, the school librarian, materialized at their table and shot them a stern look. Moose nodded meekly and Andie leaned in towards him with the air of a conspirator.

"I'm a _very_ good liar, _thank you_." She tried her best to smile, but it soon faded as her eyes met Moose's earnest ones.

"It's okay," he murmured, seeming to see into her head and heart. "It'll be okay."

It was fear alone that kept Andie from reaching up into his curly hair and kissing him.

"So you're not mad at me anymore, huh?" she opted instead, trying to lighten the mood.

"When did I say that!"

Andie displayed her annoyance by swatting at him. Moose suddenly seized the offensive hand and began to trail exaggerated kisses up along her arm. Andie cried out in protest and writhed under his grasp.

"_Shhhh_!"

The pair instantly set their faces into expressions of deep remorse and sobriety. As soon as the librarian disappeared, they collapsed on the table in a fit of chuckles.

"Would you two get a room or something?"

They looked up to see a couple of second-years with way too much attitude for their age eyeing them.

"No talking in the library," Moose replied, with uncharacteristic derision.

They left with a flip of the hair but Andie found herself pulling away from him, her cheeks warm.

In the weeks that followed, Andie and Moose came to a silent agreement to keep their relationship to themselves. It made life easier. Not half as enjoyable, but easier…

The end of the semester seemed to creep up on them, so that Andie was almost in a state of disbelief as she made her way to the auditorium for Director Collins' final address.

She placed herself safely in an empty row at the back of the hall, while Moose sat somewhere in the middle. She could tell he was restless and it made her antsy, too, although she had no idea why.

Chase and Sophie entered together, which surprised, even troubled her a little. But they sat and Andie's attention soon drifted back to Moose.

Director Collins appeared on stage, along with his deputies and a respectful silence fell over the room. This silence persisted, with the addition of quiet snores and murmured gossip, as his praise of the school's achievements went on and on and on…

"Um…excuse me? Director Collins. _Hey_. Yeah."

Andie blinked into wakefulness as she realized it was Moose, standing up in his seat and waving to the stage. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him clamber up onto the stage.

The entire school watched in incredulity and undeniable amusement as Moose murmured something to Director Collins and he murmured back. Their exchange seemed to get a bit tetchy, whereupon Moose skipped to the front of the stage, ignoring the older man's protest.

"Um…hi," Moose began, fiddling with his belt. Andie bit her lip in agony. What the hell was he doing? "There's uh…there's been a lot of talk going round about me and Andie." The latter sunk further down into her chair. "I guess we're kinda the villains of the piece, which is stupid because we're _not_ bad people. Especially not Andie." A few dozen gazes immediately focused on her. "Andie's not…guys, you _know_ she's amazing and she'd _never_ want to hurt the people she cares about. That wasn't what I wanted either and I'm _really_ sorry. But I'm in love with her." For the first time in a long time, an effortless smile lit up her face. "And that's something I can't apologize for. I won't. So just stop hating on us already! Oh, and have a good vacation."

With that he ambled off the stage, stopping briefly when Director Collins muttered, "_Thank you_, Mouse."

"It's uh…it's Moos-"

"_Moving on_."

They left the auditorium together, hands interlinked and arms swinging merrily.

Andie gave him a brief, but promising kiss before he left to sort out his locker. It was at her own that Andie met Sophie.

Her arms were crossed, her eyes narrowed, and her words unexpected. "If you hurt him…"

"_I won't_." Andie herself wasn't sure if this was an assuring statement or a defiant one. Nothing more was said as Sophie strolled away.

Any hostility towards the duo had either disappeared or been repressed since Moose's speech. Andie couldn't care either way.

Moose wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as he had on the day they first met. Andie had been eager to get away from him on that occasion. He was a little weird and he talked too much. But he was also cute and amusing and he smelled like gummy bear shampoo.

And on this day, with her arm tight about his waist, Andie felt that she could never, _would_ never leave his side again.

"So we're kinda dating now, huh?"

"_Maybe_."

"Okay. What would be your perfect date?"

"Chinese food and an MC Hammer concert. You?"

"Um…a trip to the gummy bear factory, and then to the chocolate factory to pour chocolate on the gummy bears. Then we fly to France for some lunch and then we fly back to Tokyo for dinner and then we fly to LA for dessert. MC Hammer would be good, too."

She snorted unceremoniously and shook her head. "You're nuts."

"_You know you like it_."

Andie smiled. She kind of did.

**Fin! Well, I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you really enjoyed reading it! **

**My goal with 'Bedside Manners' was to open the way for more Mandie fics (and not necessarily romantic ones). Seriously, dudes. There's something there worth writing about! So go on. Andie and Moose need you! **

**Oh, and the last bit about perfect dates was taken from an actual interview with Adam. Obsessed? Maybe. But I prefer dedicated!**

**Peace and GBU**

**Ebony**


End file.
